Tropico Rico: The Remake
by PentiumFiction
Summary: Rewritten version of the original 'Tropico Rico'. Possibility of rewriting the first chapter is high.


**Welcome to the rewritten version of Tropico Rico!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Ponyo and Souske's appearance: /pin/529384131168879226/ (Pinterest)**

**Any copyrighted that may be used in this story belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

After boarding Tropico Air-owned Airbus A330, Ponyo sits down at her designated seat by a window while Sosuke, her husband, puts away their belongings into the into a luggage compartment nearby. _"I have waited for this moment.",_ Ponyo thought as Sosuke sits down next to her. "Sosuke, is this going to be our new 'house on the cliff by the sea'?", Ponyo asked Sosuke, who is setting up his UltraBook. "Of course, Ponyo.", he replied. "For you, you just like the ocean and visit at the beach and sit in the water every now and then. But for me, I have to do some paperwork on my laptop for my job at Gigabyte."

"I do visit the beach like you just said, but I do that just to be in my own small world of peace. However, I just feel like I'm important to the ocean.", Ponyo said, feeling slightly sad. "Like I said before this flight, try not to talk about your ocean related things around places like this.", Sosuke said quietly. "They may find you very strange when you're talking about that you were able breathe underwater years ago.". _"Unless my dad didn't inject me with that potion that would take away the ability to breathe underwater, I would drown if I was to be underwater for too long by holding my breath."_, Ponyo thought.

_A few minutes later when the plane is about to take off..._

_"Hello passengers of Tropico Air."_, the pilot of the plane said over the intercom in an 'excited' mood. _"Welcome aboard the flight to a tropical __paradise of Tropico, one of the most enjoyed regions for those who go on vacation. Just sit back and enjoy the flight."_

"Well, that was 'surprisingly' brief, even though we're in the economy section.", Ponyo said. "But anyways, *yawn*, wake me up when we land at Cari Island." She closes her eyes and later falls asleep.

* * *

_One hour and ten minutes later..._

* * *

"P...o!...P..yo! Wake up!"

"...Why are you shaking me, Sosuke?", she said, still in the process of waking up. "We're about to be shot down! Look!", he exclaimed as he points at the window."Wait a min...ute...WHAT?!" She exclaimed when she looks out the window, witnessing what appears to be a missile flying straight for them. "Ho-ly-crap." Ponyo and Sosuke attempt to unbuckle their safety belt, including some of the passengers on board the plane. Then, the missile hits the rear section of the plane, tearing it off the fuselage.

This causes an explosive decompression, sucking whatever object that is not strapped down, including some passengers who didn't buckle their safety belt, to fly out the back at a high-speed. Because the rear section was torn off, the plane plunges from the sky and hits the water near Cari Island, killing everybody on board.

* * *

Among the underwater wreckage, Ponyo and Sosuke, contained in Ponyo's red-glowing bubble, lay unconscious on the sea floor as boats above them search for survivors. Then, a diver finds them and carries it to the surface by pushing it upwards. On the surface, two soldiers, armed with pistols, brings the bubble on board their boat and pop it, releasing the couple. Just when the two men go to check their vitals, Ponyo regains consciousness, gasping for air.

"*gasping* Where. The. Heck. Am I?", she said, wondering where she is. "_Ella está viva! _(She's alive!)", one of the soldiers said, surprised that she's the only survivor of the plane crash. "_¿Hay que pegarle un tiro? _(Should we shoot her?)", the other soldier questioned the other. They think for a moment as a confused Ponyo lays by Sosuke, who is also unconscious. Then, the soldiers make a decision. "_Tome la pareja a Cari Island. _(Take the couple to Cari Island.). The soldiers then knock out Ponyo and takes the couple into a big wooden box and takes them to Cari Island.

But, what they don't know, including Ponyo, is that _someone _is watching from the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. "Looks like Ponyo's in trouble.", the daughter said, tired of just siting at the Observer's Orb. "But, *yawn* I need to go to bed." The daughter shuts off the Observer's Orb and goes to bed.

* * *

**Is this possibly better than my original 'Tropico Rico'?**

**Leave a review and if you like this rewrite, follow/favorite the story as new chapters release!**


End file.
